Artie and Merlin adventures
by kikki2696
Summary: ([This is my first TMNT story. The rating may change but it depends on how the story unfold.]) Artemis/Artie has just moved to New York with her dog Merlin. One night she gets into some trouble and is saved by 4 turtles. They become friends, and soon maybe somthing more happens? (MIke, Raph, Leo, Donnie, April, Casey, OC) ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first TMNT story so I hope no one start hating on me. I will try to update as often as I can, and when I can't I will try to write some more. Please review with positive comments. Hope you like the story and PLEASE no hating. This will be a Mikey/OC Because I have read so many TMNT stories and there is so little Mikey romance out there… I am normally one for either Raph/OC or Leo/OC but I thought that Mikey might need some love too. Hope you like and please review. "Heart"**

I had just moved to New York from Texas and was just putting up the finishing touches on my new flat. My parents were English and my grandma on my mother's side is original from Norway. I have long curly blond hair that I haven't cut since I was 16 years old, and dark brown eyes that sometimes get a light shade of blue in the light. I say I am ordinary looking, but most disagree with me, they are carzy. My name is Artemis and I am 19 years old and have a dog named Merlin.

I moved here, because my parents didn't want to hause me any more and I couldn't afford to pay for a house loan..

It was easy to leave and move away, since I didn't have any friends and because of my job… well more like hobby. I am a writer, so I can live anywhere, as long as I have internet. Plus I also sometimes go out and stop crime for fun.

My flat wasn't big; it had one bedroom, a kitchen and living room in one, and a big bath room. I love the bathroom the most.

Most of my things from the house were in storage until I know what to do with it, and the rest was either sold or used in my new flat. Merlin took more space than I did so the flat was perfect, since I liked small spaces. (Merlin is a leonberger. He is huge and likes to pretend that he's small.)

Since I moved here I haven't done anything other than move and sign papers, so I haven't been stopping crime as of late. I have lived in New York for about 3 days now, and still have too much energy to be sitting and writing my next book.

Oh! That reminds me, you don't know what I write about. I mostly write about my nightly adventures, with a little more adventure and more fighting in them. So really my books are about me… as a super hero. Everyone in the book is based on someone I have met or know, but since I have my share of enemies I had to change their names and looks.

Merlin is also in the books, but he's a cat instead of a dog. It was either a cat or a turtle. Turtles can't act all hyper over small things like a dog, neither can a cat, but at least a cat is the closet I come to Merlin's personality since he is lazy and act like he is small. I could have chosen a ferret but after reading about them on the net, I realized that they were TO hyper compared to Merlin, plus one usually had to have more than one for it to thrive.

**So this was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. This was more an introduction than a chapter, but the next one will be more of a chapter than this one. Please review and NO FLAMING/HATING**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed something's in the first chapter.**

**I know I said it would be a Mikey/OC story, but I don't know yet if that is what I would like, I will give him someone, but I am not sure yet who. Please review and say who you think my OC should fall for. Any suggestion that comes I will consider. Hope you like the story. :D**

It was late afternoon when Artemis was finished unpacking and cleaning the flat. Merlin was getting restless, so when she was finished she started looking for Merlin's leash. Once she found it, Merlin started jumping and barking like he always dose when Artemis pull forth the leash. When she was putting on her shoes and jacked he would start to complain and make those annoying noises he makes whenever he wanted something. Since Artemis didn't know the neighborhood that well, they kept themselves close to the flat. It was a little dark outside since it was in the middle of winter.

After a small walk around the building her flat was in, they started to head home. Once inside she locked the doors and made sure all of her windows where shut properly. It didn't take long since there were only six windows in the flat. After checking everything was in order, she went to change into her costume that she used whenever she went out at night. Artemis liked making trouble, but sometimes looking for it was best when one was new to a city.

Artemis changed her clothes into something similar to Black Widow in the Avengers; except she had a ninja mask under a wolf mask. The wolf mask was black like her clothes and had fur like wig attached to it so that she could hide her hair without having to put on a hat or cap. She had no guns on her, instead she had lots of small knives, a pouch with smoke bombs, thin string and small bombs. The bombs and string was used to make pranks on random people. Artemis liked to make pranks; she most likely had it from her aunt. Artemis also had a steal boo staff that she strapped to her back. The boo staff was given to her by her granddad on her father's side. Her granddad was Japanese but they were not blood related since he married her grandma after she had Artemis father. Everything else Artemis had as weapons she had made herself.

After getting dressed Artemis jumped out of her living room window, and called back to Merlin to guard the flat while she was away. The reason for jumping out the living room window and not the bedroom window was so that if any one tried to get inn then Merlin would scare them before anyone could do any damage.

Artemis wasn't normal, even without her nightly activities, she still wouldn't be normal. Since she could hear better than most and climb on walls like spider-man. When Artemis was young she would go and explore in the woods near her childhood house. That was when she was 6 years old and didn't know the dangers that lurked in the woods. She was playing peacefully when something came falling down the sky. She didn't know at the time, but there was a wolf behind her, getting ready to kill her. That thing landed on the wolf and something came splashing out of it on her. If it wasn't for that thing that fell from the sky she would be dead and not have those powers. There was one negative outcome though, and that was that she could never smell or taste anything ever again.

Not smelling anything came in handy whenever she would visit her aunt who couldn't cook. Her mother and father would always make an excuse to not eat her home cocking. Of course her aunt knew that they didn't like it, but that just gave her another reason to try and feed them. Artemis spent a lot of time with her aunt when she was young so she guesses there is the reason for why she liked pranks and making trouble.

Artemis started to climb up the building and jump from roof to roof, until she came closer to the area where there was most criminal activity.

There was a jewelry store getting robed by some strange people with purple dragons. They look really strange, and at first glance you would think they were normal gangsters, but looking closely you would think differently.

Artemis looked to make sure no one was around, and after making sure the coast was clear, she jumped down silently and made my way over to one of the men who were keeping watch. "Steeling from a jewelry store is so last season, you should go for a bank or maybe prison?" she wisped into the man's ear before kicking him down.

She ran towards the other tugs that had now noticed her. In total it was 6 gangster looking tugs. One was down because of a kick and two was making their way behind her. The tree other stood either in the store or just by the window. "Who do you think you are kicking one of us? You're going to regret doing that. " Said what she assumed to be the leader. After saying those words he nodded his head towards her and the two behind her started to attack. One had a bat while the other had a long crowbar. 'What idiot brings a crowbar into a fight?' The one with the bat reached her first and when he was about to hit her, she grabbed some sand from one of her pockets and tossed it in his eyes. She took a step aside and let him run into nothing. The other one had sunglasses so it wouldn't help doing the same trick to him, so when he got closer she jumped flipping behind him and while in the air used some pressure points to make him stop moving, and then kicked him when she landed behind him.

The two others that were in the jewelry store came out and started to walk around her. They attacked at the same time, so she jump kicked them. The one she threw sand at had recovered and went at her again. Artemis didn't realize it until he hit her in the back with his bat. She fell forward and when he was about to hit her again, she saw an opening and kicked him in the stomach. The last one tried to run away with the stolen jewelry. She got one of her small knives and threw it at the bag making everything fall out. He tripped and fell, before he could get up again she got up and simply sat on him.

Artemis then tied them all up with her thin string and was about to leave when she saw something shining among the jewelry. She was about to pick it up when she heard the police sirens. Artemis ran before they got there, and climbed up to the roof across the street. The police had trouble cutting the thugs down, and when they did, they then had trouble separating them. She watched and laughed not realizing someone or something had been watching her.

**So this was second chapter. I have never written anything that has to do with fighting. I always write sad stories and never publish them on FF. So I know this isn't one of my best storied and it's out of my safe zone, but practice makes perfect, even though I don't believe in perfect. Hope you review... and I will post next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am trying to write longer chapters, in word they look longer so I will try to write 4 pages in word instead of 2. This chapter is a little slow, but will pick up soon… :D**

Artemis slowly made her way down from the building when the cops had left. She started to look for that shiny thing that she had seen earlier, but it was gone like the rest of the jewels. She made her way to the roof again and looked around. "Where should I go now?" She started to get a thought of maybe making trouble herself, but then thought better of it and decided to look around. The city that never sleeps seemed to be sleeping as she made her way through town. She wanted to find something to do, but there was no criminal activity going on, so she decided to head home.

"Hello Merlin. Have anyone been here while I was gone?"

Merlin came up to her; Artemis went down to pet him, but ended up falling on her bum when Merlin started to lick her.

"Okay, enough. How about some snack?"

They went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. It was close to 9 o'clock when they finished eating and watching TV. She took a shower and when she was finished she went to bed with Merlin taking most of the bed.

It was close to seven o'clock when she woke up. Merlin was still asleep so she went to find her computer, and started writing on her new crime book. She had just finished writing chapter 6 when Merlin woke up. Usually her day started with going for a walk with Merlin, but since they moved, her writing had been reduced so she let Merlin sleep and wrote instead. Once Merlin was up she put away her computer, clapped him and then went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She filled Merlin's bowls with food and water before grabbing herself an apple. Artemis had never been much of a morning eater; in fact she didn't eat much until dinner. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she ate whenever she was hungry.

After eating the apple, she and Merlin went for a long walk. They went past an antique store, and Artemis decided that after dropping of Merlin she would go back and have a look. She liked old antique things. They had history and history used to be her favorite subject at school. She would also have to go grocery shopping later.

After walking for two whole hours, with breaks at the park, they went home. She let Merlin into their flat and grabbed her wallet and locked the doors before she went to the antique store. When she entered she could hear someone talking in the back.

"No I am saying whoever this wolf person is should go back to where they came from. Because of the wolf person we had a slow night." A male voice said.

"OH come on.. Really? How I see it, you can use more time to sleep. I mean when was the last time you slept for more than 5 hours, Raph? " A female voice said.

Artemis went around the shop looking at some clocks. She needed a new clock since the one she had got broken during the move.

"But it's a dangerous city the wolf will probably get hurt. It's our job to take out the purple dragons, not some wannabe wolf thing! " The male known as Raph said.

'So they are talking about me? Interesting'

Artemis tipped over a vase by accident, and before she could react it shattered into a million pieces. The voices in the back stopped, and then the male voice could be heard again.

"I am going. Bye April. I'll get Don to call you later tonight."

"Sure. Get yourself some rest you look like a zombie."

Once she heard a door close, a girl with red hair came out from the back room.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay for it… 12000 dollars wow… he he"

"Don't worry about it, that's the 4th one this week, and besides that's the price for the whole collection of 12… now 11."

"I'm sorry. Let me at least pay for the one I broke. 1000 dollars each?" Artemis said in a nervous voice.

She really couldn't afford it after moving and paying for rent. She would most likely have to wait with buying food for later this week, after she gets her paycheck tomorrow.

"NO! Really it's okay. Is there anything I can help you with?" The red head said

"Thank you. Maybe a clock? I need a new one, and I don't like the digital ones. Oh and my name is Artemis or Artie for short." She said smiling with her hand stretched out for a hand shake.

The red head shook it and then replied. "April. Nice to meet you. I don't really like those either. The wall clocks are this way."

"Thanks… again."

After buying a clock, and making friends with April, she went and bought groceries and headed home. When she entered her flat she was greeted by a happy Merlin. She put away her groceries and then they went for one of their afternoon walks and when they got home she started making dinner. Once finished with dinner she sat down and started writing on her computer, with Merlin curling up by her feet.

It was long past nine when she decided she should stop writing. Merlin was curled up on the floor by the couch, chewing on one of his toys. She got up and went to her bedroom to change into her costume, once dressed she went back to the living room.

"Be nice while I am gone, and if there is trouble you know what to do. I'll be back in an hour or two." Artemis jumped out the window and climbed to the roof.

The city was quiet, and there weren't many people outside today. Artemis was running from roof top to roof top. The rush that she felt wasn't enough for her. She saw some people with purple dragons cornering a young woman. They were asking her to give up her money and jewelry. This was the reason Artemis became who she was. She hated people that thought that they could just steal from innocent people. Five year ago that young woman was her. Sure that woman is older and cornered by more men that she had been cornered by, but the situation was the same. That night five years ago was life changing for her.

She jumped to the roof above them and started to make a plan. If she could, she would try to avoid fighting. She liked to pull pranks on thugs more than fighting, and it helped in a more nonviolent way, not to mention that it scarred them deeper. Pulling forth the thin string she began tying it behind them to make a trip wire. She stayed in the shadows and made as little noise as she could, while they were too occupied with scaring the woman. Once finished she lay some small bombs on the side they would fall, and then begun to make her way up on the roof again to throw some smoke bombs then small bombs to make them backup.

They all fell for it and started running until they tripped over the wire and fell on the bombs. You could hear them shout out "ow!" and groan when there came crackling noises. Before they could get up again Artemis made her way down and started to tie them up. Some of them tried to resist but she just sat on them to keep them still.

The woman that now had taken up her purse jumped over the wire and ran. The woman didn't say anything which made Artemis frown. She finished tying them up and then called the police to let them know that the tugs were bound up at the address they were at. She then jumped back at the roof to watch as the cops came and got them.

After a long night of pranking thugs and thief's, she went back home to Merlin for some well-deserved rest.

Days went by and every night she would stop crime with pranks, with occasionally fighting being the only way to stop them. She soon fell into a rhythm of walking Merlin, showering, eating a fruit, feeding Merlin, writing, grocery shopping, walking Merlin, dinner, feeding Merlin dinner, then writing until it gets dark before going out stopping criminals.

It had been a whole month since she and Merlin moved to New York, and in that time she had finished her book on crime and started on a horror book. She had noticed some nights that someone had been watching her. Not just a few, but it was like she had many eyes from different directions watching her every move as the wolf. The feeling of being watched had not been of comfort as she had become more observant since she first noticed. In Texas she had never had that feeling, to tell the truth she had felt safer in Texas then in New York doing her nightly activity. Now it was like she had to watch her every move, because if not she would fall into a trap.

It had been six days since she had last gone out stopping crime. Finishing her new book and getting some well-deserved rest had been more on her mind these six days then stopping crime. So now after six days of sleeping and writing at night, she had finally finished her twenty first chapters of her book and was putting on her costume. Merlin came running into her bedroom with his blanket, just when she was putting on her boots.

"I see you're ready for movie night."

Every Friday night Merlin would watch a movie. Artemis had taught Merlin to watch movies when she was twelve. After watching 101 Dalmatian for the first time, she could not help want to teach Merlin that trick so that they could sit down, watch a movie and cuddle. Merlin at the time was just a pup, so it was easier to get him interested in watching a movie then if he was a few years older. So as time went by Merlin would get cranky if he didn't watch a movie every Friday night.

Artemis pulled on her wolf mask and then went out to the living room to put on 'Oliver and the gang' for Merlin. Merlin happily jumped on the couch with his blanket, and then settled down to watch a movie about a cat befriending dogs.

Artemis went to open the window and looked back at Merlin and smiled. She then jumped out and got to the rooftop like usual.

This night was not like normal nights. Everything about this night was eerie.

First; the feeling of someone watching her was gone.

Second; there were almost no people on the street. It was like more than half of the population had disappeared.

And finally third; the people that were out on the street all had purple dragons on them.

Over the month that Artemis had lived in New York, she had learned that those with purple dragons on them were in a gang of some sort. Artemis wasn't stupid she knew that there was something going on. Being as curious as she was, Artemis was not going to stop until she found out what was happening. She just had to know.

All the purple dragons were going around like they were looking for something or like they were hiding some big plot. Artemis climbed up on the roof of some night club and looked down the window she was standing on. The club was empty except for some purple dragons going around moving things. 'Why is a club empty on a Friday night? And what are purple dragons doing in there?' Artemis kept looking until she got bored and then opened a hatch in the window. Since the window was on top of the building she had to be careful not to make any noise and be careful not to fall down. Any false movement would alert them of her presence.

Once on the ground behind the bar, she moved silently along it and tried to look for anything suspicious, other than an empty club and purple dragons. What she didn't know was that she had already been spotted by one of the purple dragons and they had alerted their leader. She kept quiet and when there was no one in site she got up and walked over to the dance floor to look where everyone had gone off to. She felt something fall above her and before she could react a big cage had fallen on her. 'Huh, how did I not notice that coming in through the top widow?'

Everything that happened after was a blur. The club filled in with purple dragons and Artemis felt like a caged wolf. It wasn't long before a big guy with a purple dragon on his left arm came up to the cage. Everyone seemed to fear him, and make way so that he could have a good view.

"Well, well, well look at what we got here? I must say I am surprised as this was a trap that was meant for some of my green friends but I am not disappointed." The big man said. He was covered in muscles and scars. For a normal person he would look intimidating, but not for Artemis. She had met far scarier people than him.

"Let's see how hard this wolf can bite, shall we?!" He shouted so that everyone in the club could hear him.

A door was opened behind Artemis, and in came three tugs. The door closed as soon as they were inside. They circled her and stopped when all three stood in a triangle. If Artemis wasn't too concentrated on not getting killed and finding a way out, she would have joked about a threesome. How having a threesome in a cage had always been a fantasy of hers (Not really though) but this was a serious matter. One wrong move and she could get killed. If only there were less people. Artemis could easy take down fifty if she had to, she would be really tired afterwards but she could, but the problem was that there were over two hundred purple dragons and what she assumed to be ninjas around her, plus she was trapped in a big cage.

The first one to attack was the one on her right side. Artemis was in deep thought, thinking of a plan so she didn't notice before his bat hit her right in her ribs. She fell down and felt that a rib was broken. Before he could hit again she got up and moved out of the way. The one that had been standing on her left attacked next. This time she was prepared and moved out of the way before he could hit her. It continued like that for a while. The three tugs would attack and Artemis would save energy by dodging and blocking their attacks.

Everyone around the cage were shouting and getting restless. Because of her broken rib Artemis had trouble dodging.

"ENOUGH! Send in the big guys." The big man waved his hand.

'Isn't he the big guy? I mean come one, he's like two meter tall and all muscle. '

The door opened again, and in came two ninjas. Artemis had never liked ninjas, something about them always creeped her out. It could have something to do about how she was always beat up by a bully at school that knew ninjutsu, or it could have something to do about her grandfather (the one that married her grandmother after she had Artemis's father.)Any way she just didn't like them as much as she liked everything else.

Before they got the chance to close the door again, the big window above shattered and got everyone's attention. Artemis took this as an opportunity and ran through the door. Once through she closed it and ran to kick some butts.

**This chapter is longer and was on six pages in word. In the next chapter she will finally meet the turtles! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Turtle time! I know the other chapters each have a day between and this one has almost two but I will try updating every second day if not I will update longer chapters and as soon as I can. ENJOY!**

First there was chaos and next there was silence. There was someone fighting behind her, but every time she turned around they were gone and lots of PDs and ninjas lay unconscious. She either did that herself without knowing, or someone had come through the window when it chattered. Artemis hit and kicked everyone that attacked her. The big guy with the PD (Purple Dragon) on his left arm was fighting two shadows. From where she was standing she could not see who, but she was thankful for not being alone in kicking some butts. As time went by there seemed to be less PDs and ninjas as they was either unconscious or had ran away. She could now see that there was not only two that was helping her but four people. The four people were fighting the big guy and didn't seem to be winning. Having taken out every PDs she ran to help. When she was only a few meters away more ninjas came flowing in.

"We need to get out of here Leo, there are too many of them." One who was fighting with nunchucks said. She couldn't see how they looked like since there wasn't much light in the club. All she could see was their weapons and their shadow like appearance.

"I know! Raph get the wolf, we're getting out of here." What she assumed to be Leo said. She felt arms go around her and before she could do anything there was smoke everywhere. Someone (probably Raph) lifted her up and threw her over their shoulder and ran. They ran out to the street and jumped on to the roofs. Once safe and far away from the club, Raph sat her down. All four stood in shadows as not to let Artemis see them.

"Thank you all for helping me, if it weren't for your help I would probably be toast or soup. _I like soup_" Artemis whispered the last sentence, and looked at the four people that had saved her.

"No problem, that's what we do, we help people." Leo said.

"Yea, it's OUR thing so maybe you should go home and stop doing OUR job." A ruff voice said.

"Raph don't say that. We're sorry; we're just not used to other people doing what we do. What do you call yourself? I'm Donnie"

"Don't give her your name!" Raph said. His voice was angry and annoyed. Artemis then recognized Raph from the antique store. She had never been good at remembering names, but his voice made her remember. It was like she had a photographic memory but the only downfall was that she could not remember names easy.

"I don't really go by any name, just wolf will do, I guess." Artemis made faces.

"Oh. Well we need to go, stay safe." Leo said before turning around. The forth one hadn't said anything which made her annoyed.

"Wait! What's your names, and at least let me look at y'all." Artemis Texas accent came forth.

"He's Leo, that one if Raph and this quiet guy is Mikey. I'm sorry but we can't let you see us, I don't think you would like how we look. " Donnie said.

"Oh really… I don't judge." Artemis said in a hopeful voice.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea. We need to go. Goodbye." Leo started walking to the edge of the building and the rest followed after.

Once Artemis knew they were gone she followed them. She was not just going to let them walk away without having a look at them. She followed them for a while, until they disappeared down a manhole. Artemis waited a minute before following after. Once she was down in the sewers she stayed quiet so she could hear which way they went. Knowing they turned to the left she followed. When she turned at a fifth corner she could hear a voice she had only heard once before. The voice was cute and belonged to the fourth person.

"I mean the wolf was so awesome did you see her fighting style. It was like it was a mix of different fighting styles. Dude I wish I could fight like that."

"Mikey you already fight better than that. Why would you like to fight the way she did anyways, it was like she had no style." Donnie turned around to face Mikey. Artemis then got a glance at all four as they walked under some light that came through a manhole above them.

'Turtles! Nice! They are so cute. I do understand though why they didn't want to be seen but really they are so cute…' Artemis thought as she followed them. Artemis could not deny that she liked strange things and people. For her the turtles looked more normal than most people above on the streets. She would rather befriend or know strange looking beings than normal ones. Her dream boyfriend was a werewolf, and her dream appearance was to look like a nymph or an elf, so who could blame her for thinking that?

The turtles stopped when they came to a wall. Artemis held her breath and stood in the shadows of a corner as not to be seen or heard. They pulled some kind of lever pipe thing and walked in. She then decided that she would stop following them and went the way that she came from. The manhole that they first went through was where she would go up again as it was the closest to her flat and the only manhole she was certain that she would not be run over by a car. Even though the sewers looked the same, Artemis could find her way back simply by remembering the turns she took when she followed the turtles.

Once she was home she striped down to her underwear and went to take a shower. Merlin was asleep when she got home so he was still on the couch when she came out of the bath. Once she had tended to her broken rib and was in her PJs she went to bed and Merlin came tiredly inn and lay on the bed next to her.

Artemis didn't see or hear from the turtles after that. She continued to do her work as a writer and as a crime stopper.

It was two weeks after she met with the turtles. Artemis and Merlin were on their way home from the park. They had been playing around and Artemis had brought a small picnic with snacks to both her and Merlin. What Artemis didn't expect to see when she got home was her flat in chaos. Her whole flat looked like it had been though a tornado. Pictures were broken and pillows from the couch were ripped. She knew that this wasn't a normal break in, since nothing was stolen. She dropped the picnic basket and unleashed Merlin.

The first thing she did after unleashing Merlin and seeing the chaos was going to her bed room and pack her things. She packed her most important things like toothbrush/toothpaste, hairbrush, clothes, money, pass port and her wolf costume. Once that was packed she went to find her computer, phone and Merlin and her favorite movies. Merlin blanket was one of the first things she packed and after packing and seeing she had more space she put in Merlin bowls and toys, she also packed her jewelry. Once everything was packed she changes from her dress into a pair of sweatpants, top and a black leather jacket. Her flats were put in her bag and replaced with boots. She then proceeded to pull forth her weapons and place them on herself so that she didn't have to find another bag. Grabbing her photo album, she went to the kitchen and pulled forth a key from under the fridge and laced it in her pocket. Once everything was in her hands she put the leash on Merlin and went out of the house. Things she didn't take with her would be bought later at a store once she and Merlin was at a safer place.

She knew that going to a hotel or motel wouldn't be a good idea since she had Merlin, and who ever had gone through her stuff at her flat would try to find her again. She decided that going to the turtles would be her safest bet. Even though they didn't know how she looked without her mask or that she knew how they looked like would be a big problem she just simply didn't care. She would have to explain to them her situation and if they didn't let her stay she would simply resort to blackmail. Of course she would never tell anyone, but they didn't know that.

With her bag and Merlin at her side, they went to the alleyway that the manhole was. She wasn't sure how to get Merlin down the manhole yet but she would figure that when they got there. When she had gotten to the manhole and removed the cover, she threw her bag in and got Merlin in a rope that she had packed with her. Merlin seemed a little resistant at first on the thought of going down the manhole, but after talking to him and distracting him with some snacks she was able to lower him slowly down. When she was sure he was on the ground she let go of the rope and went down after him and closed the manhole. She had made sure that no one had followed her when she was out of the flat so she didn't have to worry about being followed in the sewers, but just to make sure she waited five minutes before continuing.

It took a while to get to her destination since she didn't have the turtles to follow. Merlin had been happy following Artemis and had stayed quiet. He had some times stopped to watch a rat run by, but didn't chase it as Artemis would frown and yell at him for trying. It took about an hour to get to the lever pipe thing, but once there she pulled it and was expecting to see another hall, but instead came in to a living area. Merlin ran in down some stairs after Artemis unleashed him. He then ran to a couch that was in the middle of a big room before she could stop him.

'I guess Merlin likes it here'

When Artemis was down the stairs she sat her bag down and was attacked by one of the turtles. She did a handspring back and was suddenly surrounded by the three turtles. Merlin was in his own world lying down on the couch. He had never been the aggressive type; he's more like a big teddy.

The turtle in red attacked first by trying to punch her, but Artemis blocked and then hit him in the stomach sending him a meter back. Then one in blue came at her, he pulled forth his swords and Artemis knew that he was Leo. When she got a look at their weapons she knew which one was who. Raph came at her again as Leo was about to swing his sword. Artemis jumped out of the way and turned to kick them both. Donnie was next as he use his boo staff to trip her. "Wait guys it's me! Stop attacking me!" Artemis shouted while she blocked their attacks.

"We don't know you!" Leo shouted back.

Mikey came into the living room with a pizza and stopped when he saw what was going on.

"What is going on here, who's the dudette?" Mikey just stood there and kept eating his pizza.

"She's and intruder Mikey, so drop your pizza and help us." Donnie landed a kick at Artemis chest, and she fell. The rib she broke hadn't healed yet so that kick hurt more than it would usually would. She fell down and that is when Merlin got up of the couch and growled.

"What the shell is that thing?" Raph and the two others had stopped attacking upon hearing Merlin growl. Artemis took this as her chance and got up and kicked all of them down.

"Will all of you listen?!" Artemis was getting annoyed.

"Wait! I know that voice. Wolf?" Mikey said and dropped his pizza in the process.

"WOLF?" The three repeated.

Artemis rolled her eyes and then looked at Merlin who had gotten closer to the three turtles.

"Merlin, down boy. It's okay now. Come here." Merlin did as Artemis said and sat right next to her.

"Yes Mikey it's me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Artemis Knight, y'all can call me Artie. I am also known as wolf, and this is my dog Merlin." Artemis smiled.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how you found this place and why you're here." Donnie and the two others had gotten up from the ground and were now standing next to Mikey.

"It's simple, I followed you here, that night y'all helped me at the club." Artemis smiled even more.

"I am sort of having a problem with someone I don't know. Merlin and I had been at the park and when we got home, everything was thrashed. I don't know who did it, except for that it was not a normal brake in as nothing was stolen. I didn't want to stay so I thought I could maybe stay here?" This time Artemis's smile turned into a nervous one.

"One question; How come you're not freaking out about our appearance?" Raph stepped forward but stopped when Merlin growled.

"I said I didn't judge. Plus you're all so cute. I mean come on! Turtles are always cute and y'all just big turtles, plus talking animals are always awesome! I mean what's there to freak about except for you guys being awesome?"

They all just stared at her like she had just grown a second head.

"You still can't stay…" Leo turned around and was about to leave when he saw a flash. When he turned back around he saw Artemis holding her phone out, and smiling smugly.

"Well I could always just post this photo on Facebook or tweeter? If you let me stay I won't say anything and I will also delete this photo."

Artemis was having fun blackmailing them. She liked to prank people and what's a better prank then blackmail?(even though she didn't really feel good doing it) What they didn't know was that she didn't take any photo but simply turned on and off the flashlight on her phone.

"It is not our decision to make." Leo then proceeded to walk away.

The three other turtles were just standing there with their mouths open. Leo stopped and then whispered something to Donnie and Raph. Mikey had recovered and was now making a fake smile.

"Stay here I will be back." Leo said and walked away.

"Okay, but can I sit? I think Donnie re broke my rib." Artemis then placed her hand over where the broken rib was.

"Only, if you keep that thing away from us" Raph said pointing at Merlin and walked away following Leo.

"Merlin, stay put and be nice." Artemis was left with Donnie and Mikey. They were just standing there until she went for the couch. Mikey followed but was pulled back by Donnie. Once she was sitting on one of the couches, Mikey ripped loose of Donnie's grip and went to sit next to her.

"You're not like most people are you?" Donnie asked as he sat on the other side of Artemis.

"Nope, and thank God for that, I don't think I could live like a normal person… I mean… I'm normal." Smiling as innocent as she could, Artemis looked down trying to pretend she didn't say the first sentence. Just when Mikey and Donnie was about to ask, there came footsteps. An old looking giant rat came walking in with both Leo and Raph behind him. Donnie and Mikey got up from the couch. Artemis did the same, but instead of standing still like the two others she ran up to the giant rat and gave him a hug. Everyone was confused, except for Artemis who were hugging the rat and Merlin who had fallen asleep a safe distant from the turtles.

Once Artemis was done hugging and the rat was finely over the shock, Artemis smiled at him and stepped away.

"Sorry, have always wanted to hug a giant rat. Rats are one of my favorite animals." Artemis said while smiling and swaying from one side to the other.

The rat frowned and placed his hands on both of Artemis shoulders to stop her from swaying. He then removed his hands and gestured for her to follow. She followed the rat into another room with a dojo style like decoration. The four turtles were behind Artemis, and she could feel some intense stares at her back.

"Please sit down." The rat said and sat at a table. When Artemis looked behind her she saw that the turtles had also sat down closer to the door. She sat down as the rat poured himself some tea. He gestured if she wanted some, but shook her head.

"My name is Master Splinter Hamato, and these are my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Leonardo tells me that you are blackmail them. Who are you and what reason do you have for wanting to stay here?" Splinter said in a calm voice while sipping his tea.

"My name is Artemis Twilight Knight. I'm an author and at night the wolf. I met your… sons two weeks ago at a club while fighting ninjas and Purple Dragons. I followed them…"

"Wait you said that before, how did you would follow us? I'm sure I would have heard you." Leo spoke up. Artemis smiled and looked at him and bit her lower lip trying to hide her laughter. She turned back around to face Splinter as he looked at her with a small hidden smile.

"I am really good at following people so that's why, plus I can't give away all my secrets, now back to where I was… I followed them wanting to see how they looked like. I am extremely curious that way so I just had to. When I saw them go inside door I stopped since I had seen them and I needed to get home to tend to my broken rib and bruises. Today Merlin, my dog and I were at the park and when we got home I noticed that someone had been there. I knew that it wasn't a normal break in or a fan invasion as nothing was missing. Everything in the flat was ripped, broken and thrown away as if they were looking for something. The first thing I did was pack my stuff and leave. I didn't go to a hotel or motel as whoever trashed my flat would probably find me there, so I thought maybe I could come here instead? I know coming here without anyone knowing and blackmail isn't exactly a good start, but I had no other choice." Artemis leaned in so that only Splinter could hear." Between you and me" She gestured with her hand "I would never tell anyone of your existence and I didn't actually take a photo… " Artemis smiled sheepishly. Splinter studied Artemis for a while and then nodded.

"Tell me one more thing before I decide to let you stay."

"Ask me anything"

""Where did you learn to fight, and who taught you?" Splinter poured himself some more tea as he waited. Artemis made faces and tried to think of how to answer. It wasn't something she talked about, even in her books she had changed her teachings completely.

"Well… my father was a marine so he thought me some basic self-defense. Mother was a weapon specialist so she thought me how to use weapons as soon as I could walk. I was bullied at school so I had a lot of anger. I thought that learning how to defend myself would help me when I fought with bullies. I often got suspended from school for fighting so I took self-defense classes and did other things like gymnastic. After a while I learned that anger wasn't my thing so I learned more about material arts so that I could control my anger. I guess as time went by I got better and learned almost everything there is about fighting except for ninjutsu. Ninjutsu is kind of my weak point. I just never learned it as it reminded me of things I am trying to forget. My grandfather who I'm not related to, sort of was my teacher along the way." Artemis looked down at her hand, and smiled at the memory of her grandfather, even though they weren't related she felt like he was more like family to her than any other.

Splinter stayed quiet after hearing her story, and studied her. He dragged his finger over his beard like chin.

"I guess we could let you stay, BUT you must know that if you tell anyone about our existence then…" Artemis broke in before he could finish his sentence.

"Thank you and I will never tell anyone, who would believe me and why would I do that?" Artemis had gotten up and was now jumping and clapping her hands all excited. She was smiling so much that her face hurt.

The turtles were staring in disbelief with their mouth open. Raph got up and looked really angry.

"Sensei, why are you letting her stay, she'll just get in the way!" Raph was now shouting. Artemis stopped jumping and turned to face Raph with a face and wide eyes. Leo then got up next to Raph and turned to look at Splinter.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I have to agree with Raph on this, we don't know her and for all we know the ones that were at her *flat* might have followed her. Dose she even know what they were after?"

"I do actually. It's in my bag. If one of you will get it I can show you."

"I'll get it!" Mikey shouted as he ran out of the room. The three turtles and their father had noticed that Mikey had been acting weird since they first time met Artemis. They didn't know why and they were afraid of knowing why as well and not knowing the reason. It took less than twenty seconds for Mikey to come back with Artemis's bag in his hands. He handed it over shyly as she took it and looked at him strangely. Artemis then remembered that it wasn't in her bag and got a little embarrassed as she dropped the bag and got a key out of her pocket. She handed it to Splinter, and he studied it for a while.

"What is this?" he asked

"It's a key sensei."

"I can see that Michelangelo, what I want to know is what does it belong to?"

Artemis then face palmed herself and took a step towards Splinter.

"It belongs to a box which has a USB driver in it that could be used to hack into any computer out there that can connect to internet, and I made it. I think that is what they were after, but I am not 100% sure as I have many secrets that can put me in danger."

"How did you make such a thing and why did you?" Donnie was the one to ask this time, having not said anything for a while. Artemis looked at him and smiled one of her crazy smiles.

"Hobby… No one was supposed to know about it, and I was never going to use it more than once. I only made it so that I could check in to my stolen computer so that I could find it. After that I locked it away. Breaking it or deleting it wouldn't be too good as it could spread a virus." Artemis shrugged her shoulder and then took back the key before anyone else could take a look at it. Splinter nodded his head. 

"And to answer your other question I am quite sure that no one followed me down here. I would have either sensed it or heard it if someone did. After all I know you four have been following me around as the wolf, you're not the only ones but I know that y'all did."

"You sensed our presence when we were following you? How?" Leo asked as he got closer.

"Well I was hit by this strange green stuff that changed me in a way. My hearing became better as well as sense of touch I also was able to climb walls like spider man… I am not sure how that works yet, but I guess that isn't as important. There were some side effects like I can't listen to songs with high notes as they hurt and I was also a late bloomer than most girls at my age because of it."

Artemis was now smiling at their faces. The turtles looked like they could relate and a little shocked and Splinter looked like he was trying to understand.

"I think this is enough for one day. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo please show our gest a place for her and…"

"Merlin" Artemis answered with another smile.

"Merlin… Please show them a place where they can sleep, and then show them around our home, I will be retiring back to my room." Splinter nodded his head towards his son's that was now standing in a line, then turned around and entered another room.

**This chapter was 8 pages long in word. I know some of them might seem a little OOC but I promise it will get better in the next chapters that follow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A small warning: there will be a bit of suicide thoughts from Artemis. You have been warned. Plus a little bit of embarrassment from the turtles side… hehe (Some degree of naked ness.)**

**ENJOY!**

**R**aph went for his bedroom as soon as Splinter entered his room. Leo, Donnie and Mikey were left to show her around. They showed her where the kitchen was and bathroom. They also showed her where she would be sleeping and where they had their bedrooms in case she needed something. The three brothers had soon learned that Merlin wasn't a scary dog and that he was really cozy. Mikey had made good friends with Merlin as he was the one that played with him while the others went around showing Artemis different parts of their home.

It was getting late and Artemis stomach rumbled. They were all sitting on the couches and watching Nemo.

"Pizza time!" Mikey shouted as he got up and ran for the kitchen. When he came back he was carrying an empty pizza box.

"We're out of pizza…" Mikey then sat down with a sad look on his face.

"I'll call April and Casey and ask them to bring us some shall I?"

"Yes, Don you're the best!" Mikey ran back to the kitchen with the empty box and came out with his phone to his ear talking to someone about ordering pizza.

"I'm guessing pizza is his favorite food?" Artemis was sitting on the couch with Merlin taking most of the space on the loveseat with Artemis only taking enough space to sit with his head on her lap.

"Yea it's all of our favorite food. What's yours?" Mikey and Donnie had just finished their phone call when Leo asked.

"Well I remember when I was young before the green thingy. There is this Indian restaurant that we went to in Spain once and they had this really good potato in sauce thing. It's was really good and it had potato and other vegetables in it. I also have garlic nan bread with it. It's was the best food I have ever tasted…" She was now sitting on the couch with her hands on her face like a crazy person trying not to think of the fact that she can never taste it again.

"Wouldn't it be better with meat in it?" Leo asked.

"I'm a vegan been one since…"

"What's a vegan?" Mikey interrupted, and got slapped on the head by Raph that had now joined them, after overhearing them talking about pizza.

"I don't eat meat. It's like eating my best friend or eating my next pet… I just can't do it…" Artemis explained with big puppy eyes. She had always been close to animals, eating them would just feel like cannibalism for her.

"But meat is so good and how do you not want to eat it? Do you eat cheese?" Mikey said.

"I am used to not eating meat, and no I do not eat cheese, I am lactose intolerant so I can't, but I do eat it sometimes." Artemis didn't want to tell them that she couldn't taste or smell anything in case one of them decided to make food and they asked her if it was good. If they did then she could say it did taste good and get along with them.

"You are? Huh, by the way how did you make that hacking program I don't think I have ever heard of someone making something like that before." Donnie asked getting closer.

"It's a secret that I might tell you one day, BUT this is not the day or week or month to tell…"

Just when Donnie was going to ask something, the door opened and in came April with a pizza box in her hands and behind her came a tall man with long black hair carrying three more.

"April, Casey glad you could make it!" Mikey said happily eying the pizza as he got closer and took the box from April.

"I knew it! I just knew it when I remembered Raph's voice from your back room that you knew them. Ha! I am not just imagining things!" Artemis got off the couch and was pointing and smiling with wide eyes. Everyone looked at Artemis like she was crazy. April then remembered seeing Artemis at her shop and got confused as to why she was there.

"April and Casey this is Artemis, also known as wolf. Artemis this is our friends April and Casey."

"Leo, why is she here?" April asked.

"Wow you're the wolf that we followed? I thought you would be male or something." Casey then said while putting the pizza boxes down on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"HEY! I am not that manly. I actually have an hour glass figure thank you very much… and just so you know I knew I was being followed." Artemis huffed and turned around to go to the kitchen to get some plates. When she got back everyone was eating pizza, even Splinter was out of his room and eating one with pepperoni on it.

Merlin was still on the couch so Mikey and April was sitting on the floor. No one wanted to get Merlin of the couch as he was so big and would look at them like they were his next meal. Artemis got up to him and shooed him away. Merlin listened and got up only to go sit down next to Mikey begging for pizza.

"Mikey don't you dare give him Pizza! If you do, then I am going to make him sleep in your room…" She glared at Mikey with an evil smile. She then proceeded to take a pizza slice and peal of the meat.

Time went by and it was getting late. Artemis and Casey noticed that they had a lot in common. She also had a lot in common with Raph but he didn't want to admit it to everyone. As it was closing in on nine o'clock April and Casey went home and the turtles went out for a patrol around the city. Splinter went back to his room which left Artemis and Merlin to sit on the couch not knowing what to do. Merlin soon disappeared off with his blanket to go to a corner to sleep. Artemis didn't have much to do so she started writing until it was almost ten. She wasn't tired so she decided on a quick shower.

A while later the four turtles got home, and Mikey decided to check on Artemis to see if she was asleep or if she wanted to watch a movie. When he got to her bedroom he noticed that the door was open and Artemis was just finished putting on some pants with her torso still naked. Her back was towards him so he didn't see anything else but her back. Artemis was fair skinned and her long blond curly hair was wet from the shower she had just taken. Mikey couldn't help but stare. Her body was covered in muscle and scares. To Mikey she was beautiful; he could watch her until the end of time.

"If you are going to keep staring at me, do you mind getting in and closing the door behind you? It's getting a little cold in here." Artemis said with her back still turned towards Mikey.

Mikey blushed and wanted to just crawl down a hole and never come up again. Ever since he saw Artemis for the first time he has had a crush on her. The first time he saw her when she was fighting those PDs he hadn't seen her face, but knew that she would be someone special by the way she moved. When he finely saw her face, he had been both right and wrong as she was both cute and beautiful.

"I wasn't staring! I just got here." Mikey tried to cover up his embarrassment but failed. When Artemis had put on a t-shirt with the TARDIS on she turned to face Mikey, than started to put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Riiiight, well it's still getting cold so…" She made a duck face not knowing what else to say.

"Yes sorry I'll go now… bye!" He then left a confused Artemis behind, and went for his own bedroom.

Days went by and Artemis and the boys got closer as friends. At first it was awkward between Mikey and Artemis as Mikey acted strange when in her presence, but after playing video games together it became less awkward. Donnie had also showed Artemis his inventions and with her help made some of them better. Raph had slowly taken a liking to her as they would fight and bond while they talked about motorcycles and witch of their motors was best. Leo turned out to be a fan of Arties books and had gotten her to sign one of them while he read the manuscript for her next one. Splinter had also been getter to know Artie better as they would have tea together and talk about Japanese culture.

They would all train together, but Artie would deny learning anything that has to do with ninjutsu as it still freaked her out. She also didn't go out on patrol with them as she was afraid of someone finding out where she is. Artie showed them that a mix between her material arts and gymnastics had made her better at sneaking up to people, as it also helped when she was pulling pranks on people.

All in all everything was great. Merlin also loved it there as Mikey would play with him and Raph would give him some snacks here and there, even when he didn't deserve it. What surprised them the most would be when Splinter would cuddle with Merlin and sneak him into his room at night to sleep with. No one saw that coming as he would sneak Merlin back before Artie woke up. The only reason they noticed was because Artie had a nightmare and woke up to find that Merlin was gone. It was early morning so she decided to stay up and write in the living room. When the clock was close to five she could see Splinter opening his door and Merlin come running out to greet Artie. Since then Merlin has been sleeping in the same room as Splinter. *Artie even had a picture of them sleeping next to each other. * Splinter had finally found a best friend.

Mikey had soon realized that he liked Artie in a romantic way, but was afraid to say anything as he had noticed that Donnie, Leo and Raph looked at her the same way he did. He knew that Artie hadn't noticed that they liked her as she was oblivious to their feelings. She even thought that Raph was sick when he was embarrassed because he was getting a little red in his face. To say it simply Artie couldn't read people. They had all noticed that the other brother liked her and had come to an unspoken agreement that no one was to try and approach her and just let Artie come to them. Of course that didn't include Mikey as no one of the three brothers thought that Mikey liked her in that way.

It was late afternoon, Leo and Raph were in the living room. Leo was reading a book and Raph was sharpening his Sai's. Donnie was in his lab working on his new project while Mikey was out in the sewers skateboarding. Merlin and Splinter was somewhere going for a walk. Artemis was standing behind the bathroom door with a towel around her with her hair dripping from the shower she was taking.

"Hey guys!" Artemis asked and got no reaction at first until Raph looked up from his Sai. At first he was just looking at her face until he realized that she was only dressed with a towel, hiding behind the bathroom door and got all then got all red in the face.

"Did one of you use my shampoo? It's empty…" Artemis explained trying really hard not to smile or laugh at Raph's reaction. Leo didn't seem to notice as he was to into his book to look up.

"I think maybe Donnie or Mikey did. I think there should be a bottle in one of the cabinets that Splinter use." Leo answered not once looking up from his book.

"Thanks Leo." Artemis said and closed the door, once behind the door she heard Raph's Sai hit the floor and smiled.

Once finished showering, dressed and hair dry she went out of the bathroom to find that they were both gone. She went for Donnie's lab to ask him how to get to Aprils place as she needed to talk to her.

When she entered his lab he was gone as well and decided to wait in the living room watching Happy Feet. Three hours later and no one was still not home. Splinter and Merlin was no were to be found and the boys were gone without a trace. When she was looking for them after the movie she noticed that their weapons were gone. Getting a nasty feeling Artie went to her room to change into her costume. Once dressed, she started to find her weapons that she hasn't use in a while.

She found her way out of the sewers by using the way she first used to get there, as she didn't know of any other exit that was safe. Once above ground she climbed the wall spider man style to get to the roofs. She stayed silent trying to listen for anything out of the ordinary. It took a few minutes but she finally heard something. There was a sound of a fight going on with swords not too far from where she was. There also seemed to be guns involved as there were three gun shots going off from the same distance. Taking a leap onto the other rooftops she tried to move as fast as he could. When she had gotten to the rooftops that were above the fight she could see Donnie and Mikey fighting ninjas while Leo and Raph were busy trying to get out of some nets. She pulled her bo staff from her back and made ready to jump down to help, but stopped when she saw Raph get shot.

What seemed like hours were only minutes as she saw Raph fall over and Leo, Donnie and Mikey all scream his name. Something happened and all she saw was red. She jumped down and started to attack everyone that got in her way. What no one saw was that her hair had changed into a white color instead her blond locks. If they looked closely they could see her brown eyes had become a red color, and without the mask she would look like a demon. Her teeth seemed sharper as well and all her senses became stronger. She attacked like it was a war, kicking and punching and hitting everyone that got in her way. Once every one of the ninjas was down she kept fighting. In the end Leo and Donnie took care of Raph while Mikey tried to calm down Artie.

Too them she seemed lost to this world. They didn't understand why she was so angry. They were angry because of Raph and they understood that she would feel the same, but the ninjas were defeated so why did she continue when they told her to stop?

Leo and Donnie had left with Raph as he needed medical attention. Mikey was left to deal with Artemis. He tried to talk her down, but ended up being attacked by her instead. They fought for a while, and Mikey almost seemed to lose every few times but manage to keep to his ground by blocking as often as he could.

"Artemis snap out of it, what's gotten into you? We need to get back to the others so that we can help Raph. Hellooo! Earth to Artie, are you there?" Mikey tried shouting out but nothing seemed to get her attention. Their fight had brought them to the docks and it was right before Mikey fell over into the sea.

Mikey had lost his weapons and was now trying to block Artemis's bo staff. He was right by the edge and with only one push away from falling in. Artemis got an opening and hit him with her bo staff. Mikey blocked it and held unto her bo staff as he fell, taking Artie with him as they went down. Once they both hit the waters Mikey came to the surface as fast as he could. Artemis was no were to be seen so he had to dive in to find her. She was at the very bottom of the sea and her mask had fallen off. Her white heir was flowing everywhere. Her eyes were open and red like blood. She seemed to be in a daze, but she didn't seem to be drowning since she held her breath. Mikey saw her and didn't know what to think. He saw her eyes turn to their brown color and her hair slowly getting blond again as he got closer. She closed her eyes and for a second he thought she couldn't breathe. She held her breath while letting the sea calm her and lull her.

Mikey got closer and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back to the surface and got her on land, checking if she was alive then got back in to get her mask and bo staff. When he had resurfaced and gotten on land, he turned to Artemis to find her still lying down with her eyes closed. First he started panicking, afraid that she drowned but then saw her opening her eyes and was relieved.

"I always wanted to die by drowning you know… I never wanted to become what I have become. I always imagined that I would take my own life before I turned 18 and then be free form everything this world offers. When I was young I thought that I would become someone that traveled around the world, and then marry a rich guy and be happy continuing to travel." Mikey didn't say anything as he thought that it would be the right thing to do.

"Once I turned 10 I believed that happiness didn't exist anymore. I was bullied and so sad all the time when I was young. I started training so that the beast wouldn't come out. I thought that if I trained then I would never have to be afraid anymore and that my depression would end. I thought that I would finally be happy and that the depression would just stop and my past would just disappear. I am falling apart Mikey. I feel like any moment now I will fall apart and become a murderer… I just don't know what to do. This is the second time it has happened and I am so afraid. I write so that I don't have to think about what I almost did the first time, but what if that one day doesn't work? Then what do I do?" Artie didn't look at Mikey as she talked. She was looking up at the sky and thinking about her childhood. She didn't cry or hide her face. Her face was emotionless. Mikey just sat there and looked at Artie. He didn't know what to say or think.

"I think you will be alright, you got angry when Raph got shot. We all did. Sure you went a little over board, but you stopped once you hit the water. For the time we have known you, I think it's safe to say that we don't think your evil or able of killing anyone. " Mikey said and then looked to the stars. "We should get back to the others and check on Raph to see if he's alright." Mikey got up and offered his hand to Artie. First she just looked at his hand and then she took it. They grabbed their weapons and Artemis's mask and then went for the closest manhole they could find. They kept walking for minutes at a time not once stopping to talk about what happened.

"Thanks Mikey… for not stop trying, and sorry for attacking you." Artemis said while looking at her feet. Mikey didn't say anything, he just kept walking next to her and looked at her once in a while to see if she was alright.

Once at the lair/home they heard Raph shouting at Donnie. Artemis smiled up at Mikey as they went into Donnie's lab to see what was going on. When they got to the door they could see Raph sitting on a bed with Donnie trying to bandage Raph's arm where he had been shot. Mikey went over there at once and started to tease Raph, until Raph started chasing him around the lab. Donnie tried to stop them before they destroyed the lab completely, but ended up having to move things out of the way. Artemis kept standing there with a smile on her face and then went to find Splinter and maybe Merlin.

**So yep, this was an odd chapter. I know it's still a little OOC on Mikey's part but it will get better. In this chapter Mikey were supposed to get to know Artemis better. She has a lot of secrets that she hasn't told anyone. And the green stuff thing from chap 4 it the same green stuff that hit the turtles. So next chap she tells April about her fun around the lair/home. Review or PM me if there is any questions or idea for one of the following chapters. Thank you all that is reading my story and following it and reviewing. Thank you! **


End file.
